Skirmish
by sherridin
Summary: Jean and Logan have a run-in with Scott and Emma. Stand alone fic but can be a continuation of "Moving Day"


Title: Skirmish

Synopsis: Jean and Logan have a run-in with Scott and Emma.

* * *

"You ready Red?"

"Yeah, got the coordinates? I can't sense Jubes out there."

"She said somethin about fighting a psi mutant."

Jean stretched her arms. "Right up my alley."

Logan grinned.

They reached the hanger when they saw Peter and Lorna.

Jean thought she saw Lorna's eyes widen.

"Everything ok?" Jean asked.

"We just came back from a terrorist bombing in Colombia," replied Peter.

"Anyone hurt?" Jean asked concerned.

"Umm.." Peter looked away and Lorna squirmed at the ground.

Before she can guess what's making them uncomfortable, a female voice crooned, "I swear if this leaves so much as a blemish, I'll personally give those bastards a nightmare they'll never forget."

Coming from the jet, Emma Frost was clinging tightly on Scott for support - her arm draped over his shoulder, his hand on her waist.

Her other hand held a bloodied cloth over her upper thigh.

"Don't take the pressure off," Scott said.

"You can hold it down for me if you want," she purred.

Jean cleared her throat loudly.

Emma lifted her head and without skipping a beat, smiled sweetly. "Why hello, darlings. Ready the infirmary for me?"

Scott blanched slightly at the sight of Jean.

Jean folded her arms across her chest.

The sight of Scott and Emma in such close contact was making her blood boil. But she tried to reel in her feelings. She's not about to go off like the crazy jealous girlfriend people expect her to be. They're teammates after all. She trusts Scott. As long as nothing foul is going on, she's fine with him and Emma working together.

"We have a wheelchair here somewhere," Jean said pointedly.

Emma patted Scott's chest. "Oh no need. Scott can assist me."

So help her God, she's fine with them working together.

Logan glanced at Jean. Her normally bright green eyes had an ominous glow. Her cheeks slightly flushed. He thought her loose fiery hair never suited her better when she's in a state like this.

He muttered, "Keep cool, Jeannie?"

Jean nodded and pasted a fake smile. "You look awful Emma. Lorna can help you to the med lab. Can you take–"

She turned around but suddenly couldn't find Lorna or Pete anywhere.

Emma smirked. "If you'll excuse us dearies, I have to get treated from this awful shrapnel wound."

"How did that happen?" Logan asked.

Emma sighed. "It was complete chaos. Bombs and debris everywhere. I unfortunately got hit." She looked woefully at the bloody wound located just below the hem of her short pants.

Jean eyed her white ensemble which consisted of a low cut corset, hot pants, and thigh high boots. She was all cleavage and legs. Her milky skin was spattered with blood.

_Guess this teaches you not to wear a hooker's outfit in battle_, Jean thought.

Jean smirked until she observed everybody was looking at her. Her eyes widened as she realized she said the thought out loud.

Emma held her chin up. "Why hide something I can flaunt? I find that only insecure and petty people have a problem with the way I dress."

Scott groaned. He recognizes the playful glimmer in her eyes. He just hopes Jean won't join Emma's game. But it was too late.

Jean gave a saccharine smile that can kill. "Lucky only your leg got pierced. It would be _so_ embarrassing if something else got deflated." She deliberately glanced at Emma's chest.

Logan coughed.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "How crude and not to mention juvenile. Too much influence from Logan, I presume?"

"Hey, no need to insult me."

"But you two spend so much time together," she said innocently.

Jean pursed her lips. "Of course. We're in a team."

Emma pressed her body closer to an uneasy Scott. "Just like Scott and me. So don't look too upset Jean. It's making you look so horridly old."

"No, unlike you I don't barge into other teammate's mind and give uninvited sex therapy sessions," Jean said, her eyes flashing.

"Oh honey, I don't do that either," Emma said with a tinkling laugh. "I only come when I'm invited, right Scott?"

Emma gave Scott's ass a squeeze which made him jump.

"Emma!" he hissed.

"What?" She pouted. "We're not allowed to joke around anymore?"

Jean was staring daggers at both of them.

Scott looked upwards and sighed. When it comes to sweetly delivered taunts and cool retorts, Emma can go for hours without blanching. Jean, on the other hand, never mastered this exchange. She can try, but she usually falters somewhere in the middle - her temper always getting the better of her. She's much better at direct assault... and prefers it too.

But before that can happen, Scott asked loudly, "Where are you going?"

"Jubilee's team's asking for backup," Jean answered, still glaring at the White Queen.

"The two of you? Where are the others?"

"We're shorthanded," replied Logan.

"I can switch with Jean," Scott said quickly.

"No," Emma replied, "She'll leave me to bleed."

"I'm not heartless like you," Jean retorted.

"No, you're just crazy."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"They're facing a telepath," Logan interrupted, "We'll need Jean."

Scott said stonily, "Then I'll switch with you."

Logan snorted. "Not a chance, Jubilee asked for me."

Both men glared at each other.

"You can come with us," Jean suggested, glowering at how Emma's breasts are pressing against Scott.

Emma threw her a dirty look and staggered dramatically. "Scott, my wound won't heal itself. I need medical attention _now_."

"And we need to go, Jean," Logan said.

Still fuming, Jean gave Scott a hardened look, unnecessarily making sure that he knows she's not happy with this arrangement.

Scott can only offer a shrug and a crooked smile.

Jean exhaled. "Fine, let's go." She turned away muttering expletives Logan couldn't help overhearing.

"I sort of feel sorry for the bad guys we'll be fighting today."

"Yeah, well they can thank Emma for that."

Before they boarded the plane, Scott called out, "Hey Jean, take care."

Jean turned around and managed a small smile.

"How sweet," Emma cooed.

Jean looked at Emma and back at her boyfriend. She scowled. "You too."

Logan, who enjoyed the spectacle, tried not to smirk. "Emma's just provoking you."

"I know," she grumbled.

"So don't be provoked."

Jean gave him a withering look. "It's. Not. Easy."

Logan held up his hands, grinning. "Alright, alright."

They settled down with Jean efficiently snapping on the switches of the dashboard.

"Fired up for the fight, Red?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

Reviews are highly welcome :)


End file.
